The objective of the Oklahoma Adult Division of the Southwest Oncology Group is to provide an investigational framework for the management of patients with cancer at the Oklahoma University Health Sciences Center. During 1982, a new Section of Medical Oncology was established within the Department of Medicine and new faculty recruited at the University both in Medical and Surgical disciplines committed to developing a broad program of basic oncology and clinical trial studies in patients with cancer. Emphasis will be placed on interdisciplinary approaches for cooperative therapeutic research. THe specific aims for the five year grant period include 1) Development of pilot protocols at the local level for subsequent group consideration. Particular emphasis will be placed in areas of allogeneic and autologous bone marrow transplantation for extended chemotherapy, and irradiation treatment of leukemia and selected solid tumors. 2) Accrual of patients to protocols generated by the Southwest Oncology Group disease committees. 3) Increased conceptual contribution to specific disease committees of the Southwest Oncology Group by virtue of new faculty recruitment in areas of marrow transplantation, breast, lung, lymphoma, GI, urologic, and head and neck malignancies. 4) Service contribution to the group in methodologies including cryopreservation techniques, cell culture, monoclonal antibody technology and granulocyte transfusion support. The accrual of patients for studies is based primarily on participation of Health Sciences Center facilities including The University of Oklahoma Hospital, Veterans Administration Hospital, Oklahoma Research Foundation Oncology Clinic and Presbyterian Hospital. In addition members in other community hospitals are expected to participate in a vigorous manner. Basic scientific expertise contributing to development of new initiatives stems from recruitment of faculty including the PI engaged in laboratory studies of tumor immunology and hematopoietic support techniques during periods of marrow failure.